galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Eldra
Eldra aka Wolf Queen is one of the main characters, and the antagonist, in the fourth Dark Parables ''game of 2012 called ''The Red Riding Hood Sisters. She was second in command within the Red Riding Hood Sisters, but one day she left to defeat the Wolf King in the Mist Kingdom and never returned. Eldra, in her Wolf Queen persona, is based on the fairy tale trope of The Big Bad Wolf. Eldra was a tall woman with a slender build and long black hair. In her Red Riding Hood Sister form, her hair was styled in a bun and held with two chopsticks. She wore a brown corset with pauldrons and under it a red cloth that seemed to be a skirt or a dress with a wide opening on the left leg. Around her waist was a belt with various accessories, on her feet high brown boots that reached her thigh, a pair of long brown gloves with her gauntlet-mounted Tekkō-Kagi and her red riding hood. In her Wolf Queen form, her hair was styled like wolf ears and she wears a forehead crown with a matching necklace. Her dress was black and off shoulder with bell sleeves that had feathers and lace and a silver design on the torso. The dress had a large cut on the right leg. Her gauntlets were replaced with actual wolf paws and the same for her feet. She also had a grayish tail. Eldra was once kind and honorable. She loved her friends, Teresa and Raphael, dearly, but her ambitions basically degraded her good moral character. She loved Raphael but eventually betrayed him to get what she wanted. Back when she wasn't the Wolf Queen, she had the urging desire to impress him. However, she was passionate towards him as presented by her happiness when he chose to stay beside her. She realized too late how she was misled by her ambition when she was defeated. She passionately wanted to be the Elder Sister and tried to prove herself, even if it meant stealing the position of Elder Sister from her best friend, Teresa. After her transformation into the Wolf Queen, she became cruel and evil. Her ambition grew a thousandfold and she no longer desired to become merely the Elder Sister, but she wanted to take over and rule the entire world. As a young girl, Eldra was an orphan with no family except her childhood friends Teresa and Raphael. She and Teresa were adopted into the Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters, where Eldra excelled as a marksman. Only Teresa was able to match her abilities and the two often tied in training exercises. Eldra desperately wanted to be the Elder Sister, but she learned that the Sisterhood was going to elect Teresa to the role. Heartbroken about losing the position of Elder Sister to her childhood friend, Eldra sought to defeat the Wolf King, to prove herself a better candidate than Teresa for the role. She also hoped that such a brash and brave action would gain her the attention of her childhood friend, Raphael, and make him proud. Eldra finished off the Wolf King with one decisive arrow, but what she did not know was that whomever defeated the Wolf King would immediately take his place as the ruler of the Fabled Land of eternal darkness. She also obtained an ancient relic called the Wolf Talisman. This Talisman allows one to travel to and from the Fabled Land, but it also can have a negative effect on the person who holds it, amplifying their worst emotions. With the influence of the Talisman and a legion of Mist Wolves at her command, Eldra's ambitions spiraled out of control. She no longer wished to become the Elder Sister. She could now do even better, by taking over and ruling the world. This darkness inside of her, along with her newfound powers as the Queen of the Fabled Land, turned her into what would be known as the Wolf Queen. She even began to take on a wolf-like appearance, with her hands and feet becoming that of the Mist Wolves she commanded. It is likely this is what happened to the Wolf King before her and that Eldra would have eventually become fully wolf-like. As the Wolf Queen, she sought out the seven Moonstones and the Moon Essence created by the Moon Goddess. Combining these relics together would plunge the entire earthly realm into eternal night, allowing Eldra and her Mist Wolves to have free reign over the entire world. During an attack on a young girl, Eldra encountered her childhood friend and the current Elder Sister of the Red Riding Hood Sisters. She attacked Teresa with her paralyzing claws, then took her old friend back to the Mist Kingdom with her. It was here that Teresa finally succumbed to her injuries. Eldra opened a portal to the Sisters' hideout and sent her Mist Wolves through to attack the Sisters and take them all prisoner. It was about this time that a Fairytale Detective was dispatched to look into the Mist Wolves and their reign of terror on the forest. The detective freed the captive Red Riding Hood Sisters and led the charge on Eldra, the Wolf Queen. The resulting battle ended up destroying the Fabled Land entirely, with Eldra and her childhood love, Raphael, staying together in the land as it fell. Eldra is presumed to be deceased, having been too weak to leave the Fabled Land when it was destroyed. Powers and Abilities Abilities as a Red Riding Hood Sister: * Excellent Marksman * Speed * Agility * Skill with Gauntlet-mounted Tekkō-Kagi Wolf Queen Powers: * Razor Sharp Nails * Super Speed * Ability to Dissolve into Mist * Control Over All Mist Wolves * Paralyzing Claws * Shapeshifting Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Dark Parables Universe Category:Hybrids Category:Canids Category:Royalty Category:European Creatures Category:Shapeshifting Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2012